Kaido Mikako
Kaido Mikako is one of the six main Cures in the series Go! Princess Power Pretty Cure. She is a 14 year old girl. Mikako's alter ego is Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea. Appearance Mikako has sharp blue eyes and long turquoise hair with a portion of it braided across her head and worn over the left shoulder. Her bangs curl outward and are tented on the corner. Casually she wears a blue dress with a lighter blue top over it and white sandals. As Cure Mermaid her eyes brighten in color and her hair grows into a curled ocean blue ponytail that has a blue ombre so far down, giving it a watery appearance. Her bangs are mostly braided to the side with purple streaks, and she has four curled strands that stick out. On her head is a gold tiara with a pink clam adorned by a blue gem and a pale blue ribbon. She gains pearl earrings with a clam hanging from the bottom. Her outfit consists of a blue, white, and azure top with white scalloped sleeves and a sky blue collar held by a pale pink pearl chain going down the center, held by a large gold sphere. Her sky blue skirt is trim with blue ruffles to match the scalloped waistband, which is held by a large pearl chain. Pastel pink bunched fabric circling the hem, and flowing from the back are two colorful blue mermaid fin-like ribbons. Her white boots have a blue sole and scalloped cuff of blue and azure with a pearl accent to match the included sleeves. In Mode Elegant, Mermaid gains a long, tight skirt with a large ruffled piece swirling around it, lined in blue and white. In Ice mode she gains an additional blue collar layer held by pink diamond-shaped pearls and a large snowflake with blue diamonds beneath it to match her earrings. Her skirt turns pale blue and the ruffled fabric is pale indigo with a slightly darker lining and a translucent layer attached by a chain of diamonds coming in pale blue and indigo. In Bubble mode, she gains translucent bubble sleeves and her collar changes in shape and is visible behind her neck. In the middle is a wing-like shape attached to a bubble with pearls beneath it. Her earrings change in shape to reflect the outfit. Her skirt loses its ruffled piece and turns blue with a turquoise gradient, and so far down is a piece of ruffled, tail fin fabric of white to dull blue, covered in bubbles. In Sango mode, Mermaid's entire look changes. Her hair grows in length and becomes more water-like with softer coloring. Her tiara changes in shape and gains a blue gem heart design, with a scalloped pearl blue ribbon on the side. She wears a thin white dress with three frilly sleeve layers and strips on the chest, where a pale blue ribbon resides adorned by a clam with a blue gem. On the navel is a pearl blue bow with a large gold sphere in the middle and four pieces of pale blue tails hanging from it, draped around the skirt. The skirt is in four layers, two of which are pearl blue ruffled, followed by a white scalloped layer with a gold line around the hem, and a frilly pearl blue layer covered in pearls. On each side of the skirt is a bow of white and light blue with ruffled tails, adorned by an ornament to match the one on the chest. A choker is included and she keeps her normal sleeves, but the blue coloring is now pale. In Royal form this gown gains a massive, pale blue lace ribbon on the back. As Grand Princess, her hair remains the same but longer in length with the braid further up in the hair. Her tiara slightly changes in shape and gains a sapphire heart in the middle. She keeps her earrings and sleeves but with slight changes, and on her neck is a white choker with a bow on it that has a blue sphere in the center. Her attire is composed of a white and gold scalloped, sleeveless top and a whites, partially ruffled skirt shaped to reveal two layers beneath it. The inner layer has a gold gradient and darker gold lining, followed by a frilly petticoat that surpasses the feet. She wears a light gold cape with white lining and furry collar, held by a pale blue bow that has a large gold sphere in the middle and frilly layered cravat. In Halloween mode, Mermaid wears a white and pale yellow ruffled variant of her normal Elegant dress. Her collar changes to expose her collarbone and she gains frilly strips in various places. A gold sphere resides at the middle of her chest with pearl chains connected to it, and sewn to the navel is a yellow flower with a pearl in the middle and pointed leaf. Flowing from it are two, long pale blue ribbons. Her skirt is in three layers, and her sleeves become pure white. She wears three yellow and white flowers on her head with a single curled vine and a white ribbon. Personality Mikako is a sophomore at Noble Academy who is nicknamed as the "Academy's Princess". History Transforming into Cure Mermaid for the First Time Her Dress Up Key reacts to her determination to help others and she receives her Princess Perfume, allowing her to transform into Cure Mermaid. Relationships Haruno Sakura - At first, she told Sakura off when she was late to the Welcome Ceremony to reflect on her actions. Amanogawa Kiraki - Kiraki is the first person to call her "Mikako" without adding -san or -sama. Kaido Wataru - Mikako's father. Rikka - Her best friend. Akagi Tomo '- Tomo and Mikako started to form a deeper friendship when Mikako comes to Tomo's aid when she has a nightmare because of her fear of the darkness and the resurfacing of her memories as Starlight. Cure Mermaid '"Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid!" Cure Mermaid is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mikako. She controls the power of water and transforms with the phrase, "''Power Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Mermaid Ripple, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks *'Mermaid Ripple''' **Frozen Ripple **Bubble Ripple *'Trinity Lumiere' with Cure Flora and Cure Twinkle **Trinity Explosion with Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet *'Éclat Espoir' with Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle, Cure Scarlet and Cure Diabetes *'Grand Printemps' with Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle, Cure Scarlet, Cure Diabetes and Cure Epidemic **Coral Maelstrom **Grand Libération with Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle, Cure Scarlet, Cure Diabetes and Cure Epidemic *'Halloween Eclair' with Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle, Cure Scarlet, Cure Diabetes and Cure Epidemic Etymology Cure Mermaid means the legendary aquatic creature with the upper body of a human and the tail of a fish. Songs *'Heart Pearl' *'Brave Ripple' *'Strongly, Gently, Beautifully.' *'Conditions of Being a Princess' *'Joyful! Pretty Cure Christmas' Trivia *Mikako's birthday is January 20, the opposite of Minami's, July 20. *Mikako is 14. Gallery